Lazo negro
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: Vlad tenía una filosofía algo peculiar por la cual guiaba su vida: Que tenía que tocar fondo, pudrirse internamente y cuando ya no quedará más de sí mismo, pudiera reconstruirse por completo. A partir de su decadencia podría purificarse. Dimitri sabía esto de él y le preocupaba el comportamiento auto destructivo, pero sólo podía mantenerse a su lado como apoyo. /Rated T o M/ Angst/


**El presente fic participa en el reto "Mi personaje favorito". **

**De antemano me disculpo si llego a incomodar, lo aquí plasmado es más un desahogo propio y quizá lo plasme de la mejor manera las cosas que quise decir aquí. Lamento no poder hacer comedia cuando mi estado de animo no es el mejor. No busco ofender a nadie, en verdad.**

**Hay muchas razones por las que considero a Rumania mi personaje favorito, y aquí no lo he plasmado tal cual, pero si de la forma en la que puedo identificarme con él. **

**Espero les guste o al menos que les entretenga un poco lo que he escrito.**

…

Vlad tenía una filosofía algo peculiar por la cual guiaba su vida: Que tenía que tocar fondo, pudrirse internamente y cuando ya no quedará más de sí mismo, pudiera reconstruirse por completo. A partir de su decadencia podría purificarse.

Muchas de las personas que sabían esto de él les preocupaba el comportamiento auto destructivo. Cuando tenía catorce años y había amenazado con un cuchillo a los chicos que lo molestaban supieron que algo andaba mal con él.

_Ahí sucedió la primera intervención._

La primera doctora que visitó lo hizo dibujar una persona de ahí dejó que escribiera una historia. A Vlad le gustaba escribir, aunque apenas a los quince años lo había descubierto, jamás tuvo la confianza suficiente como para mostrarle a alguien lo que creaba. Esas fueron las primeras cosas que le contó a la doctora, en las siguientes sesiones le hizo exámenes psicométricos de los cuales él jamás vio el caso.

Sólo fue un par de meses y comenzó a perder el interés, aunque tampoco era como si a la doctora también le interesara su caso. Abandonó esas sesiones cuando comenzó la preparatoria.

En la segunda intervención fue más serio. Tenía diecisiete años, durante un episodio impulsivo intentó quitarse la vida; y después de ello se arrepintió completamente, el sentimiento de culpa era demasiado fuerte, lo peor, era que se sentía de esa forma constantemente. No porque se odiara a sí mismo, sino porque odiaba casi todo a su alrededor.

Diagnosticaron que tenía algo más serio y que debían ver a otro profesional. Después de varias sesiones y consultas le recetaron un medicamento para estabilizar su estado de ánimo. Lo difícil de esa etapa fue que pasó varios meses intentando encontrar el medicamento que en verdad se acoplara a él, y de ahí seguir con el tratamiento por casi un año.

No podía quejarse, el tratamiento fue dando resultado. Tomaba dos tipos de pastillas, una que tomaba al despertar y otra al dormir, la primera tomaba efecto a los cuantos minutos y la otra casi al toque. Y, aunque fuera un dolor de cabeza para él los efectos secundarios y el "boom" que tuvieron en él durante el primer mes, pudo salir de ello. Ya que no sólo se trataba del medicamento, sino también de llevarlo junto con la terapia.

Algo que habían dicho también, era que debía estar en un ambiente que lo hacía sentir tan miserable. No podía odiar a sus padres por lo que había hecho, sabía que ningún padre está preparado para la noticia de que su hijo tiene una enfermedad mental, ni tampoco están listos para enterarse que también es homosexual. Y por ello, ya fuera de forma inconsciente le hicieron daño… mucho daño.

Influidos por las personas a su alrededor tomaron decisiones de las que después se arrepentirán. No odiaba a sus padres, odiaba a quienes se sentían con el derecho de meterse en su vida.

Vlad seguía removiendose en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Estiró su diestra e intentó alcanzar uno de los frascos de pastillas; una dosis de más y quedaría noqueado… pero no quería recurrir a ello.

Ellos querían curarlo, curarlo de todas las maneras posibles.

Si se fue de Rumanía no fue por escaparse o independizarse, sino porque en verdad lo requería. Era una mierda saber que todo ese medicamento costaba tanto en su tierra natal, era una mierda salir y ser señalado como si fuera un leproso… todo era una mierda.

Una reverenda mierda.

El despertador comenzó a sonar, la luz del sol se filtraba por su ventana. Pero él no veía ningún sol, no veía ningún cielo. Buscó la motivación para salir de la cama, pisando su sombra se levantó sintiendo un horrendo dolor en la cabeza.

Tomó las pastillas antes de salir de casa, sin importarle que seguro le causarían un terrible ardor por haberlas consumido en ayuno. Al menos esa molestia le haría distraerse de varias cosas. Saldría, tomaría prestada la felicidad de rostros ajenos y disfrazaría así el suyo; se engañaba a sí mismo porque la ignorancia es una bendición.

…

—¿Qué mas da?

Había dicho mientras lanzaba su libro al otro lado de la sala, las miradas de los presentes se habían centrado en él. El grito carecía de culpa, sabía que no tenía nada de qué sentirse culpable ¿qué mal había hecho?

Sólo tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar. Lo habían despedido por algo que no tenía nada que ver con el trabajo que desempeñaba. Vlad había entrado a trabajar en una escuela complementaria, enseñando materias específicas a estudiantes de preparatoria que necesitaban regularización. Comenzó a trabajar allí cuando entró en la universidad y poder costear sus gastos extra, sus padres pagaban su estancia, él tenía que pagar por lo demás. De eso ya casi habían pasado dos años, tiempo suficiente como para que él se alejara del ala protectora de sus progenitores, cuya sola existencia ya parecía una carga para ellos; de alguna forma debía costearse la renta de aquel miserable cuarto, el comprar los medicamentos y pagar por las sesiones necesarias para su terapia. Al igual que tenía que guardar algo para su diversión, algo innecesario, pero en cierta forma esencial ya que siempre le venía bien un distractor, una pequeña pizca de vida nocturna.

Y eso le costaría su trabajo… en cierta forma.

Un rumor se había expandido, el rumor de que Vlad tenía una relación ilícita con uno de los estudiantes que asesoraba, los habían visto semanas atrás en un bar. Aunque alegara que fuera mentira y que sus relaciones fuera del trabajo no tenían nada que ver, aun así lo echaron.

_¿Qué más da?_

Volvió a casa, encontrando pegada en la puerta un aviso de desalojo por falta de pago. Arrugó el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

_No hay razones suficientes para colapsar ahora._

Contó el dinero que aún le quedaba, no le alcanzaba para el alquiler pendiente ni para pagar un par de noches en un hotel.

—Otro mal día...

…

Dimitri habría de llegar dos horas después. Le había parecido extraño aquella llamada de "apoyo" que le había hecho Vlad. El mismo sujeto que le había deseado lo peor hacía días atrás, no podía culparlo… temía que esa llamada fuera consecuencia de uno de esos episodios en los que Vlad entraba en crisis nerviosa. La llamada que había recibido era corta, y la voz del rumano al otro lado de la línea carecía de emoción "Necesito dónde quedarme por un tiempo".

Era una petición que él no podía rechazar, él era su amigo, y lo ayudaría en lo que fuera siempre y cuando mejorara su estado de ánimo.

Se topó con la puerta cerrada con llave y sólo tocó un par de veces como advertencia.

—Voy a pasar—dijo antes de sacar la llave adecuada de su bolsillo. El no escuchar respuesta alguna le preocupó un poco.

Abrió y entró en el lugar, vio un par de maletas en la sala y unas cuantas cajas con cosas apiladas. Y el rumano estaba tendido en el sofá, roncando y babeando como si todo el cansancio de la semana se hubiese manifestado en ese momento. Ni siquiera se molestó en despertarlo.

Vio tirado en el suelo el aviso de desalojo y comprendió por qué Vlad había acudido a él; recogió las cosas que faltaban empacar y guardó en una bolsa aparte todos los frascos de pastillas a medias.

Eran las siete de la tarde; mientras Vlad durmiera toda sensación se esfumaba, todo dolor, toda rabía. Era un momento de paz donde sólo experimentaba el deseo de no estar, de ya no existir.

…

El chico bulgaro había dejado que Vlad ocupara uno de los cuartos vacíos de su departamento, aunque él le había dicho que sólo sería por un tiempo él no tenía problema alguno si quisiera quedarse definitivamente allí. Lo ayudó a acomodar sus cosas y después se fueron a dormir.

A mitad de la noche escuchaba con Vlad se removía en la cama y se levantaba a caminar por la sala, igual escuchaba como maldecía en voz baja.

Cuando salió de su cuarto al amanecer encontró a Vlad ya desayunando, teniendo sus frascos de pastillas a un lado.

—Buenos días— saludó y fue a la cocina a prepararse algo rápido para desayunar. Luego fue a sentarse frente al rumano, no quiso preguntar cómo había dormido, ya que las ojeras en su rostro delataban que no había dormido en toda la noche.

Vlad comía en silencio y cuando terminó lo que estaba en su plato tomó una pastilla del frasco que tenía más cerca. Consumiéndola con cierta vergüenza.

Dimitri tomó el otro frasco y lo leyó, sintiendo que si intentara pronunciar el nombre no lo lograría —¿Esta para qué sirve?—

—Para la recapacitación de la serotonina, o el químico feliz… como quieras llamarla— le quitó el medicamento y se lo guardó —Me ha funcionado bien, ya no he tenido episodios tan seguido—

—Ya veo, me alegra saber eso. Bueno puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que requieras y si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo, en tu estado siento que debes estar supervisado— dijo el búlgaro, antes de que Vlad le lanzara un corazón de manzana a la cara.

—No me trates como si fuera un enfermo o alguien débil con quien debes cargar, sabes que odio que me tengan consideración sólo por esto— expresó. Vlad había vivido de esa forma, logrando llevar una vida lo más normal posible… pero detestaba que la gente le tuviera compasión y que lo tratara como una persona normal sólo por su condición.

—Ya me quedó claro...— Dimitri hizo una mueca, intentando no señalar el hecho que Vlad sostenía su medicamento como si fuera algo preciado que fueran a robarle —¿Quieres que te lleve a la universidad?—

—Mis clases inician hasta más tarde… sé la ruta desde aquí y puedo llegar caminando— replicó. Sin decir más el búlgaro se levantó y se fue.

Vlad le había mentido, aquel día tenía una sesión con su doctora y no atendería a sus clases. Pudo salir de la casa con una sonrisa en el rostro, tal y como acostumbraba. Podía bromear con el portero del edificio y saludar a los vecinos con buen ánimo.

Así se sentía, así ocultaba como en verdad se sentía por dentro.

…

El medicamento sin terapia no sirve de mucho. Eso repetía Vlad en su mente; y siempre que salía de las consultas sentía como si tuviera un peso menos en su espalda, como si hubiera sido liberado de una culpa.

Allí tenía que decir como sentía los efectos del tratamiento, si había tenido ataques nerviosos o episodios depresivos. Al igual que hablar de las cosas en su vida que habían alterado su estado de ánimo; ahí tuvo que soltar la mala jugarreta que le había puesto la vida luego de ser despedido y casi echado de su pequeño cuarto. El tener que vivir ahora con Dimitri, que lejos de ser algo agradable, ya que era su mejor amigo, le resultaba incómodo e incluso molesto.

La doctora sabía todo lo que podía causar que Vlad entrara en crisis. La mínima provocación contra su persona, la mención de su familia, sus relaciones amorosas pasadas y sobre todo como había sido su experiencia luego de salir del closet.

Él todo lo anotaba en una libreta que nunca mostraba a nadie. Sólo una persona había leído un testimonio escrito ahí, y no fue su doctora, sino el mismo Dimitri.

Él era el único amigo que conservaba de su infancia, él único que conocía perfectamente su historial y como la vida le había dado golpes hasta acabar en ese estado tan deplorable.

El único que comprendía porque quería tocar fondo, porque cuando tocas fondo lo único que te queda es levantarse. Ya que estaba convencido de que no tenía ningún sentido para vivir.

Y el hecho de que la vida no tenga ningún sentido es una razón para vivir, la única en realidad.

Vlad escribía las cosas que nunca se atrevería a decir en voz alta.

…

Pasó varias semanas viviendo con Dimitri, las mismas en las que estuvo buscando trabajo sin éxito. Acudía a la universidad procurando no atrasarse con las tareas y proyectos; en ese tiempo tampoco pudo acudir a los clubes y bares a los que solía ir, ya que Dimitri se lo prohibía. Debido a que creía que en su estado era perjudicial que consumiera otras sustancias que alteraran su sistema nervioso.

Fuera de ello y las pequeñas riñas que habían tenido, todo estaba bien. Vlad no había caído en ningún episodio depresivo grave, sólo había experimentado ciertos síntomas de abstinencia ya que su doctora había bajado la dosis de su medicamento.

En las noches seguía sin poder dormir, el insomnio era demasiado frecuente y las migrañas insoportables. Intentaba no hacer ruido para no despertar a Dimitri.

Y cuando no podía dormir, inevitablemente tendía a recordar… el recordar a él le hacía daño. Amaba a sus padres, pero tomaron decisiones muy malas por él. Vlad no tenía nada en contra de la religión, sólo odiaba a las personas que se paraban en las iglesias… las personas que se sentían con el derecho de juzgar y castigar en nombre de las escrituras.

Buscó su libreta y revivió lo escrito, lo único que había leído Dimitri.

Se había declarado homosexual porque se había enamorado de su mejor amigo. Y la gente a su alrededor lo tomó mal, era un pueblo pequeño y con costumbres demasiado marcadas; creían que eso podía curarse… y le costaba mucho recordar el trato tan inhumano que recibió cuando quisieron "convertirlo". Le habían dicho y casi convencido que aquello que sentía era antinatural, que era una enfermedad que sólo podía ser erradicada con fe y oración. Una humillación pública fue lo que dio pie a su casi inexistente deseo de vivir. Estaba señalado y por tanto… era un blanco fácil para los que su poca tolerancia estaba ligada a la violencia.

Un grupo de chicos, hombres, u obreros… no recordaba que eran, lo habían seguido de camino de la escuela a su casa. Eran más y mucho más fuertes que él, lo habían arrastrado a un callejón oscuro y ahí lo sometieron violentamente. Por más que gritaba nadie venía en su ayuda, la gente pasaba de largo sin voltear hacia aquel sitio.

Sentía un sabor metálico en la boca, escupía sangre y casi se ahogaba con ella mientras seguían golpeando. Habían rasgado sus ropas y antes de que le hicieran algo peor… la policía había aparecido por fin.

_Dimitri… Dimitri… _

Jamás mencionó su nombre durante todo ese problema, porque quería protegerlo y gracias a ello, Dimitri jamás tuvo que sufrir el mismo trato que él.

"¿Por qué no podía estar con él? Porque eso le daría asco, no es como las cosas deben ser" recordó esas palabras, la voz de su padre. La desaprobación de todos los que le rodeaban.

"Abominación… enfermo… pecador"

Dimitri…

Sentía que la consideración que tenía con él era porque le tenía lastima o porque el sentimiento de culpa lo invadía, como si estuviera en deuda con Vlad. Así lo pensaba el rumano.

_No sé si moriré, porque nunca duermo._

Sentía que el aire le faltaba en el pecho, una fuerte presión y su cabeza parecía que quisiera estallar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y sentía un impulso que controlaba sus músculos.

Aquel pasaje de su vida era el único que le había dejado leer a Dimitri.

Tomó un bolígrafo y ahora había escrito: _Me estoy rompiendo en pedazos, no quiero vivir. No puedo quitarme esta sensación en la que me estoy sumergiendo._

Sus manos temblaban, tiró la libreta sólo quedándose con el bolígrafo en la mano. Descubrió su brazo izquierdo, allí tenía una larga cicatriz a la altura de su vena… la cicatriz que cada que veía lo hacía sentir culpable. Apretaba con fuerza el bolígrafo y miraba el punto donde la sangre corría más por sus venas, tomó impulso queriendo clavar la punta del bolígrafo en su piel… quería desangrarse.

Gritó cuando su piel se rasgó, pero… había fallado.

Dimitri había entrado en la habitación y rápidamente atendió su herida.

—Por favor cálmate… respira y cuenta hasta quince— le decía mientras vendaba y detenía el sangrado.

Podía ver el arrepentimiento en el rostro de Vlad, estaba llorando y temblando.

Los episodios sólo duraban un par de horas, pero ahora sentía que se estaba volviendo loco… tan sólo con pensar que la idea de morir ahora cruzó por su mente… estaba decepcionado de sí mismo.

—¿Ves la locura en mis ojos, Dimitri?— decía entre sollozos —He perdido el control, por favor, sálvame de mí mismo—

Lo abrazó intentando calmarlo —El único con poder de salvarte eres tú mismo, estaré contigo… porque en verdad quiero estarlo—

—Por favor, no me ames… es un desperdicio. Estoy tan cansado de esto...

Dimitri lo beso, casi por la fuerza y lo derribó en la cama. Fue por el otro medicamento, el que casi podía doparlo y le pidió que lo tomara.

Pegó su frente a la de él mientras lo sujetaba de las muñecas y sentía como poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerza —Cuando despiertes todo estará bien, yo estaré aquí contigo… pero el único que puede salvarte eres tú mismo—

Vlad terminó por cerrar los ojos, cayendo rendido.

Dimitri recogió la libreta y leyó de nuevo el pasaje que siempre Vlad le mostraba, sin embargo, igual leyó un poco más…

_La vida no tiene un propósito, yo lo estoy creando. Para mí eso no significa nada cuando la vida es una perra. Todavía quiero morir, no puedo detener este sentimiento. Si nada de esto cambia estaré en mi tumba, en un lugar mejor. Estoy con dolor mental, extraño sentirme seguro, ¿es demasiado tarde para que mi vida cambie? Se lo dejaré a mi destino._


End file.
